New Dog in Town
by Driftingthought
Summary: Ever since he'd gotten that "cone of shame" on his neck, Alpha has been demoted from his rank as leader.  Seeking a new life, he travels to a town in the hopes that he'll be able to find a pack to rule over.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie _Up_.**

**A/N: This story is set right after the movie's end. Read, rate, and review! Rated T for blood and fight scenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>New Dog in Town<strong>

Alpha sighed happily. He had _finally_ gotten the "cone of shame" off his neck. After a while, he also had removed the "speech collar" also. He hated the squeaky, obnoxious, voice that it gave him, and it made him sound weak.

Alpha growled. There was _nothing_ he hated more then a weak dog. The only thing was that he didn't like the fact that he was leaving the only remains of his Master's existence behind him. He glanced back at the spot where he had buried both items, then shook his head. Those things didn't matter now. He was a new dog, with a new plan. His mission was to get new followers. His old ones had left him, since he had the "cone of shame" on his head for a time. He looked up at the town he was entering. _SunView Town_ it read. Suddenly, he smelled it. Dogs. At least a hundred dogs were making their refuge in this town. Alpha smiled. He would first defeat the dogs, then he would make him his followers. He _would_ be a leader again. He went up to the first house, noticing that it was a shade of gray; they all were.

"Hey! You dog!" Alpha howled. Suddenly, a fierce Rottweiler burst out of the house and tackled him. Alpha easily pinned him down.

"Come here to fight?" the dog snarled, trying to force his teeth into Alpha's throat.

"Yes, that is exactly what I came for," he replied, pushing the dog farther into the ground. "You see, I am on a mission. I am looking for followers to make into a pack. If you resist, I will make sure you never see the light of day ever again," Alpha snarled.

"Well then, I guess you will have to kill me," the dog replied.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, just make you mangled enough so that you surrender. I like your fighting style. Ruthless, willing to take down anyone who stands in your way, you just might make it to Beta position," Alpha replied. "So, do you give up?" he asked, pressing down on the opposing dog's throat.

"N-never!" the dog managed to choke out.

"Then I'll _make _you surrender," Alpha said. He bit down hard on the dog's lower part of the throat, causing blood to spew in all directions. "Do you surrender now?" Alpha asked. The dog writhed under the weight.

"Yes!" The dog managed to gasp out, then dropped down on the ground in submission.

"Very well. I now promote you to Gama. This will be your name from now on, and you will have to do something spectacular to make it into the Beta position. Is that clear?" Alpha asked.

The dog nodded in agreement, then very slowly went back into the house it had come out of.

Alpha smiled. One down, one hundred to go.

Alpha blinked as sunlight streamed into his eyes. A week had passed since he had came into this town, and he had already made great progress. He had conquered more then ninety dogs. Some of them were great fighters, some not so much. It didn't matter. With his skills, he would make them _all_ spectacular fighters. He got up, stretched, then made his daily walk around the town to check up with all the dogs he had defeated. He stopped at a bright gray house then barked,

"Spot! Chips!"

Alpha heard lots of scuffling, some "you tell him!" then two dogs finally tumbled out of the gray house, tails on the ground.

"Uh, hi, Beta," Chips mumbled.

"What do you mean, Beta?" Alpha snarled, making both of the dogs jump back.

"Uh, well, you see, there is this new dog in town," Spot muttered, "and he is conquering dogs faster then you can say 'ouch.' He has already conquered more then seventy dogs, and he commands every dog to call him Alpha. The thing is, he only comes out at night."

"Yeah, he's like one fourth Rottweiler, a fourth Bulldog, another fourth Doberman pinscher, a fourth Giant, and all bad," Spot replied, while Chip nodded in agreement.

"What is his name?" Alpha asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Uh, his name is Crusher," Chips replied.

"Crusher," Alpha mumbled. "Where does he live?"

"Um, he lives three blocks down and two blocks to the right, inside that old dilapidated house," Spot muttered.

"I'm going to put him in his place," Alpha growled, walking off.

"Be careful!" both dogs yelped in unison.

"Yeah, I'll be careful," Alpha muttered, more to himself then anyone else. It took him about five minutes to arrive at the house. He sniffed. A foul stench met his nose, and he had to sneeze to get use to the smell.

"Well, well, well. A new challenger," Crusher said. He sauntered out of the old house he resided in, laughing as he came up and sniffed his opponent.

"Crusher," Alpha growled, looking up at the dog.

Alpha gasped as he saw the size of his opponent. Spot and Chips were right, this dog was the size of a small house.

"By the looks of it, you might even have a chance of scratching me," the dog laughed.

Alpha had to hold his breath. The stench was overpowering. It smelled like a combination of dung and dead bodies.

"Well, aren't you going to attack?" the dog asked, showing his pointy teeth.

Alpha lunged at the dog's throat, but missed as the dog evaded the attack. He turned around and lunged at the dog, this time aiming for the head. Crusher tried to duck, but Alpha was too quick. He heard Crusher roar in pain as he ripped fur out of the dog's head.

"Well, that was a good move," Crusher growled. Crusher shot forward toward Alpha with amazing speed and snapped his jaws, aiming for flank this time.

Alpha howled in pain as he felt powerful teeth tear fur and skin off his flank. He sprinted backward, then lunged himself at the dog, this time aiming for the side. Alpha smiled as he hit home, and felt fur and blood come off in his mouth.

"You're pretty good, but not good enough to beat me!" Crusher barked, rearing up on his hind legs and coming down on top of Alpha with such force that it pinned him against the ground.

Alpha howled in pain as he felt sharp teeth rip at his throat.

"Do you give up?" Crusher growled, pushing on his bloody throat.

"Never!" Alpha yelped, sounding much more confidant then he actually was. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, his strength was slowly ebbing from his body. He thrashed around, trying to break free from Crusher's grip.

"Don't think I'll let you up. At least not until you give in," Crusher snarled.

"I won't lose to you!" Alpha barked, trying once again to break free. Suddenly, much to Alpha's surprise Crusher let him up. He jumped to his feet, then lunged at Crusher once again, this time aiming to kill. Suddenly, Alpha yelped in pain as he stumbled, and fell onto his side, panting.

"It looks like you're out of the running," Crusher laughed, turning his tail up to show dominance. He then walked back into his house.

Alpha gritted his teeth, and very carefully got back onto his feet. He then walked away from the house, disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe it. He was Alpha no longer. He had _lost_.

Alpha—no—_Beta_ got up, moonlight streaming onto his fur. He had been training for weeks to take on Crusher, ever since that foul day when he had lost his status of Alpha. Now he _knew _he was ready. He was stronger and smarter. He would _definitely_ win. He walked the five blocks to Crusher's house, growling the entire way there. He emerged into the rundown yard and howled for Crusher to come out.

"Well, look who it is," Crusher growled, emerging from the dingy house. "I thought I got rid of you last time," He growled, advancing on his opponent.

"Well I'm back, and _this_ time I will win!" Alpha barked, jumping onto Crusher's back and biting every inch of him that he could reach.

Crusher suddenly rolled onto his stomach, and Alpha felt the wind being knocked out of him. Crusher turned himself around and bit hard into Alpha's throat.

Alpha roared in pain as he felt teeth sink into his neck once again. Luckily, he had foreseen this attack. Using his powerful legs, he battered Crusher's stomach until he felt the grip on his neck loosen. Moving quickly, Alpha jumped out from under Crusher and once again jumped onto his back, feeling blood seep from the larger dog's neck. Alpha heard Crusher roar, apparently taken by surprise of Alpha's new level of strength and speed. He felt Crusher's body start to roll over, and quickly jumped up, causing himself to land on Crusher's stomach.

Crusher yelped in surprise, and tried to get up, but Alpha already had his throat clenched in a death grip.

"Do you give up?" Alpha said, not loosening his grip on Crusher's throat.

"NO!" Crusher howled, trying to break free from Alpha's grip.

Alpha knew what he had to do. Using all of his strength, he ripped fur and skin off Crusher's neck, so forcefully, that blood spattered every inch of him. Alpha felt Crusher's body writhe beneath him, but didn't let up.

"Do you give in?" Alpha asked. Alpha never heard the answer, for at that very moment, Crusher's body stopped moving and went completely limp. He was dead.

Alpha stood proudly over Crusher's body.

Suddenly, Alpha heard voices. He looked up, to see at least all the dogs both he and Crusher had conquered gathered together around him.

"Wow! I can't believe he did it!" one dog said.

"Yeah, he's now the rightful Alpha!" another dog replied.

"Alpha, Alpha!" all the dogs chorused together.

Alpha threw his head back and howled to the moon, hearing all the other dogs do the same. He was glad to have defeated Crusher, but better yet, he was glad to be _Alpha_ once again.

*The End*


End file.
